Assignment: Amy
by Erik's Eternal Bride
Summary: A brilliant computer programmer is nearly kidnapped by Toad and taken to the Xavier Institute until they can figure out why the Brotherhood wants her so badly. Is she a key part in Magneto's latest effort to destroy humanity? LoganOC
1. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: X-Men, nope don't own it. Although I would love to own Logan, even if only for a moment.

Assigment: Amy

by Erik's Eternal Bride

Summary: A brilliant computer programmer is nearly kidnapped by Toad and taken to the Xavier Institute until they can figure out why the Brotherhood wants her so badly. Is she a key part in Magneto's latest effort to destroy humanity? Perhaps she will even find love. Logan/OC

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first X-Men fan fiction so go easy on me if I get something wrong. Especially seeing as how I just saw the movies for the first time two nights ago. However, I have an excellent Beta, Jen-chan. Domo Arigato for beta-ing this chapter. gives Jen-chan a Nightcrawler plushie Her fan name is Young Lady Nightcrawler if you wish to read her Kurt/OC fan fiction.

The soft hum of the computers acted like a lullaby for the groggy computer programmer as she pushed her chair away from the machine and looked around for a place to take a nap. Her eyes ached from staring at the screen for far too long, one of the hazards of her occupation. So, after a short period of time spent searching for a good location to get some sleep before tacking the next bug, she decided that the small couch located in a corner of the office would just have to do.

Abandoning her swivel chair by the computer she walked over to the small worn out couch and lay down on it, falling asleep nearly instantly. What she didn't know, however, was that someone was looking at her sleeping form through the frosted door that lead to her office.

"I'll not tolerate any screw ups, Toad." Magneto's parting words rang loudly in the mutant's head as he nudged the door open. The hinged protested this abuse, issuing a loud screeching noise that had the same pleasant effect as nails on a chalkboard. Toad clamped his hands to his ears, his eyes quickly darting around the abandoned hallway to see if anyone had heard the noise. He quickly deduced that due to the late hour no one was left on this floor, save the one he had been sent to retrieve.

Quickly he opened the door wide enough that his lithe form could fit through, ignoring the protests of the hinges. On the adjacent wall was the old couch that was currently being used as a temporary bed. Toad was relieved that the girl had chosen to fall asleep, that would make capturing her less complicated. A struggle would be messy and the girl could get injured. Which could hurt the chances that she would cooperate with them.

He was now fully inside the room now; and walked over beside the couch. One green hand eased the sleeping body off the couch, while the other grabbed her before she could fall to the floor. He shifted her weight so he could carry her easier and slipped out past the door and into the once-deserted hallway.

One thing that the green-colored mutant hadn't been counting on when he left the office was the hallway being no so deserted anymore. And the fact that there were three mutants standing right behind him.

"I hadn't expected you to survive that lightning strike, Toad." a chilling voice stated from a few feet behind his back.

Reacting quickly Toad whirled around to come face to face with the woman who had tried to kill him back when he had been on Liberty Island. As if that wasn't bad enough she was joined by Cyclops and Wolverine, both of which were dangerous as was Storm. The green mutant used his tongue to grab hold of a sprinkler that was mounted on the ceiling and tried to swing himself past the group of mutants.

Anticipating this movement Cyclops used his eyes to destroy the sprinkler before Toad's tongue could attach itself. The green appendage searched a moment for something else on the ceiling to attach too but there was nothing. Storm used this moment to take advantage of his temporary and started up a lightning storm to electrocute him.

"Storm don't" Cyclops's voice rang in the white-haired mutant's ears. "You'll hit the girl"

Storm hadn't realized that and backed down, mentally scolding herself for acting rashly and forgetting something so basic. Her powers would be of no real use until Toad relinquished the girl from his grasp. At least it prevented him from jumping right over their heads; if he tried that, he would get fried. She glanced at Wolverine and Cyclops, knowing that they would have to try to get the girl free.

Cyclops realized this fact first, being the one to have warned Storm, and aimed a blast right at Toad, being careful not to hit the girl. However, Toad had enough time to run out of the way. He took this chance and started to run down the hallway with the programmer still in his arms.

"You guys are useless" Wolverine said harshly, and ran after the fleeing mutant with Storm and Cyclops following right behind him. He forced his metal claws to come out of his skin, causing the flash of pain that came with it. By now he was able to ignore it and concentrate on catching the Toad.

There was only one way out of the floor, and that was through the stairwell on the end opposite the one that Toad was running to. Usually this would have been protested due to the fire hazard that it posed, but the computer conglomerate had enough money to make this problem go away. Even so, Toad didn't need a stairway to get off the floor; all the needed was the window located at the end.

He cringed in pain as three claws slashed across his back, leaving tears in his clothes and blood seeping from his wounds. Toad turned, dropping the girl so that she would not impede his ability to fight. This rough collision with the floor jerked the girl from her heavy sleep. Usually she was a light sleeper, but when deprived of sleep she wouldn't wake up to anything short of a bomb going off. A pair of brown eyes jumped open and surveyed the situation taking place around her. The absurdity of the situation was mind-numbing. She was lying at the feet of someone with green skin and an insanely long tongue, while three people, obviously mutants, were running towards her. It made her just want to lie down and go back to sleep, since it had to be a dream. However, she knew that this was no dream, since she could feel the aching pain in her legs and back all too well.

Still rather frightened she crawled over to the wall and tried to get away from the fight that was taking place. Then a loud voice rang in the ears.

"Logan I've got him, go get the girl" Storm shouted, as she started to form a storm to take down Toad. Wolverine backed away from Toad and ran over to where the girl was lying against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said gruffly when the girl backed away from him. He strode over to where she was still lying propped up against the wall and quickly picked her up in his arms before she would move further away. "I've got her" he announced and went back to where Cyclops and Storm were standing.

Under normal circumstances Toad would have prevented Wolverine from taking the girl he was supposed to be kidnapping, but the sight of Storm's thunderstorm was distracting him, a lot. He was still sore from where the lightning strike had hit him last time and just seeing the storm about to strike was flaring up all of those old burns. He prepared to jump away, but he wasn't fast enough.

Several lightning bolts traveled from the newly formed cloud and every single one made its way towords the Toad that was flying through the air. Two of them made contact, one with his leg and one in his back, propelling him through the glass window that he had been planning to use for an escape route.

Free Logan plushies to everyone who reviews, so please review. You know that you want to, just press the little purple button and leave a comment.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: scuffle Don't really mumbles Yup that's my disclaimer! is attacked by ravenous lawyers Okay, IdontownX-Men. Happy? I really don't own X-Men sulks

Assignment: Amy

by Erik's Eternal Bride

Summary: A brilliant computer programmer is nearly kidnapped by Toad and taken to the Xavier Institute until they can figure out why the Brotherhood wants her so badly. Is she a key part in Magneto's latest effort to destroy humanity? Perhaps she will even find love. Logan/OC

A/N Well, only one person's reviewed my fan ficcie since I've posted it. (Maybe because It's only been on or a few hours). But, never the less I am updating, mainly because I'm extremely bored. And I don't wanna do my Math or Art homework.

Young Lady Nightcrawler: Aww, thanks for reviewing Jen-Chan, my excellent Beta. gives Kurt plushie You better update your fan fiction! pokes I'll give you a Toad plushie dangles plushie over head I'm cruel aren't I?

And the day had started off so well too, with a nice cup of coffee and the soft hum of the computer. Now look at the way it ended, it was approaching midnight and already she had fallen asleep once, been awakened when she fell to the floor, and just witnessed the end of a fight between a group of mutants and one green one. Amy Wilson was starting to wonder what the hell tomorrow would be like, if this was the way that today was going to end.

One thing that wasn't so bad about the way this day had ended, were the two strong arms that were currently supporting her weight. As well as the person whom they were attached to, he was a handsome man, but the type her mother would have a fit about if she had brought him home. She was too busy pondering the mystery of who this man was when he spoke, his voice shattering her concentration.

"Can you walk" he said, looking right into her eyes. It took her a few seconds to think of a response, even though she knew the answer very well.

"Yes" she replied, slightly disappointed when he lowered her out of his arms and onto the ground. She stood up, her legs supporting her in spite of the injuries they had sustained, just her luck they would bruise awfully. That fall hadn't been kind to her, especially considering that she had nearly been thrown aside.

"So who are you, again" he asked, looking at his two companions for the answer even though it was directed toward her.

"Amy Wilson, computer programmer." the one with the red visor said coldly, as if the one he was speaking of hadn't been in earshot.

"How do you know that" the girl in question asked, looking at the mutant who had spoken.

"We have a whole file on you, It was necessary to figure out why Magneto was so interested in capturing you" the replied nonchalantly.

"He couldn't have wanted her that much, if he sent him" the man gestured to the window"to capture her." He nodded his head towards Amy.

By this time, Amy was getting pretty tired of being referred to almost as if she wasn't there at all. Even though it was used to it, having people at most board meetings say things like "the programmer might consider". It was part of her job, having people critique her work like she wasn't even in the room. Although she was used to it at work that didn't mean that she

would tolerate it in her regular life, if you could consider this her regular life.

"What just happened" she asked, looking mainly at the man with the visor; he seemed to be the one with all the answers.

"Another mutant tried to kidnap you, we fought him off." he replied.

"Why" Amy asked, rather confused and having no reason that she knew of for why someone named Magneto would want to abduct her.

"I think Xavier would prefer it if he were able to tell you that himself. From what I understand it's a rather delicate situation" he stated, shrugging off the question. "Now you should come with us back to the jet"

"Jet? To go where" she said, apprehensive about going anywhere with them, especially the woman who had made an entire storm indoors. She had seen what the lightning strike did to that green mutant, and if this was some kind of trick she didn't want to end up like him.

_We're not going to hurt you,_ a mysterious voice seemed to come from inside her mind. It was most obviously not hers, it sounded somewhat like a man's voice. Amy whirled around, trying to see who had spoken; for she was sure that the foreign voice couldn't have come from inside her head.

_You won't be able to see me. I'm no where near you. You must trust me, no harm will come to you._ There was that voice again. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience, while it didn't hurt at all, it made her feel like she couldn't control her thoughts.

"Who is that voice" she said aloud, still looking around in searching for the voice's origins despite of what it told her.

"That's Xavier, he uses telepathy" the woman with white hair stated, in a voice that was obviously meant to calm down the girl. "He's trying to get you to trust us, if we stay much longer Magneto may try another attempt to kidnap you."

"You can trust them, Scott may have some personality problems but other than that they're okay" he sent a sarcastic smile in the direction of the other man.

"We haven't much time" the woman said. "Come with us" she turned to leave.

"Okay, I'll go" Amy turned and followed the three mutants to the stairwell.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but don't worry I'll have another one up soon. Actually I'm already writing the next chapter as I'm waiting to get on the internet, having only one phone line is really annoying sometimes. The little purple button is your friend you know, feel free to use it to leave me a nice little review. So then, what are you waiting for? I shall be handing out Logan and Nightcrawler plushies to all reviewers.


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: Of course I own X-Men, which is why the comics came out before I was even born. I really don't own X-Men so, yeah, there's my disclaimer. Don't those thing really annoy you sometimes?

Assignment: Amy

by Erik's Eternal Bride

Summary: A brilliant computer programmer is nearly kidnapped by Toad and taken to the Xavier Institute until they can figure out why the Brotherhood wants her so badly. Is she a key part in Magneto's latest effort to destroy humanity? Perhaps she will even find love. Logan/OC

A/N I have seven reviews -dances, people really seem to like my story. So, for all of the people who like my story, here is chapter three, in which things happen -evil smile-. However, all of you shall not find out what those things are until you read. bonks you on head So, read, and no chapter 4 until you, yes you, review.

Ink Angel: Yeah, sorry for the lack of Toad in the last chapter-gives Toad plushie- to make up for it I put him in this chapter. He's not in if for long, but he'll show up later. No real cliffie this time, just a little one. But don't worry chapter four will be up soon enough.

flapjack101: Thanks for the compliment-gives more plushies- have fun!

Lamby: I'll review one of your stories (there are so many! You must write a lot) when I have more time, and thank you for reviewing, and I do hope this is an intriguing chapter!

tamazi: Thanks it was a fun part to write.

* * *

Things did not look good, things did not look good at all. As a matter of fact, things were looking rather bad for our friend Toad. Not only had he failed to bring back the computer programmer, but he had alerted the X-Men to the fact that they wanted her. He was rather worried about what Magneto would do, usually he was forgiving but in this instance there may not be another chance to retrieve her, now that they knew exactly who they wanted.

The tunnel, it felt somewhat like a passageway to hell, his own personal hell. However, it was not the one that lead directly to Magneto. It emptied out into a chamber, with many other tunnels that radiated in all manner of directions. As he entered the chamber Sabertooth was sitting in the middle working on one of their boss's latest projects. The mutant turned to look at him and a smirk grew on his animalistic features.

"Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you" he said, still smirking as Toad walked past him.

"Shut up, bloody git" the green mutant replied, sulking off into the tunnel leading to Magneto.

He cast one last look at Sabertooth, who refused to wipe that grin off of his face, before making his way down the tunnel into the office. The first thing he heard were the sounds made by those five metal balls clanking together, controlled by Magneto himself.

"I take it things did not go well" his boss said, pulling out a chair from behind his desk.

"They showed up" his voice dripping with disgust at the word 'they'. He was sure that Magneto knew who 'they' were.

"So they know" his voice took on a dangerous edge that made Toad internally cringe.

"Yes" he replied, bracing himself for whatever Magneto had planned.

"And I'm assuming that they will take her back to the school." at this point he was more talking to himself than to the mutant in front of him. "Which means that a change of plans are in order."

"Sir" he said apprehensively, wanting to be informed about this turn of events.

"You can leave now, Toad" the older mutant made a motion towards the door with his hand.

"Yes, sir" he turned around and departed through the tunnel feeling rather relieved that that had gone so well. Moments later he had emerged from the tunnel into the chamber that Sabertooth was still working in. He looked up from his project to speak.

"How'd it go"

"Bugger off"

And Toad took one of the tunnels branching off from the room to his living quarters, still perturbed by the furry mutant.

* * *

It was on her right leg. It was just there, looking just dreadful and awfully painful. Just like she had feared that fall onto the hard tile floor of her office building had left a bruise. It was big and blue and purple and yellow and it was not fun at all. It may have looked painful but it felt a whole lot worse. Even though she had been hurt worse than this, try telling that to her currently sore leg, it still was a rather unpleasant experience.

There wasn't all that much that the doctor, Amy thought her name was Kerri or something to that effect, could do for the bruise; it would heal on it's own. Until then, she had given her some pain killers which weren't too strong but they did help a bit. During all of this someone had been watching over her.

His name was Logan, the one who had picked her up in his arms, and she had learned that he would be protecting her due to the fact that the Brotherhood wanted to kidnap her. She hadn't talked to Logan that much, or really at all for that matter; he had just taken her to the infirmary after she had finished talking to Professor Xavier.

Amy could recall their conversation very well, that's probably because it had taken place less than an hour ago. Even so, she knew that the conversation would not leave her head for a rather long time.

She remembered the door to his office, it was made of wood she guessed mahogany but she was probably wrong, and the way she was so determined to find out what all was going on. She had been rather surprised to discover that he was not at all what he had pictured him to be.

She had imagined some type of commanding leader with a big chin, a camouflage shirt, and a really gruff voice. Instead she perceived him to be a grandfather-type figure; the kind that has all kinds of wisdom but he makes you figure everything out yourself.

"Please, sit down" he gestured to a soft blue chair stationed at the front of his desk. She walked over to the chair and settled down in it, ignoring the sore spot on her leg as it brushed against it's side. "Don't worry, we'll get your leg looked to after we talk"

"How" Amy asked, wondering how he knew about her leg.

"My power allows me to read the minds of others, which is how I knew of Toad's plan to abduct you from your office" he paused for a moment, like he was thinking of what to say next. "The mutant who attacked you was part of a larger organization. They are called the Brotherhood of Mutants and they want to capture you"

"But, why? I'm not a mutant." she asked, still wondering exactly why she was here.

"You are correct, you do not have the mutant gene. But they desire you for a different reason. You are a computer programmer are you not" he leaned back in his wheelchair a bit.

"Yes, I am, but I don't see what that has to do with any of this" she placed her hand on the armrest.

"Your job has nothing to do with this conflict. However, in your spare time" he pulled out a blue file and moved around a couple of pages before coming to a specific one. "You are working on a project that" he began to read from the paper. "Is working to use computers to pick up brainwaves and distinguish one individual's from another"

"Yes, but it's only in the developmental stages and I'm only doing a small part" Amy placed her hand back into her lap.

"That is true, but your small part is to design the program. In my institute there is a computer called Cerebro and it can lock onto the brainwaves of any mutant or human. If in the wrong hands it could be used to kill every human being on earth. Which is what the Brotherhood wants. They believe that mutants can only be free if every human is dead" he paused for a moment, in which Amy spoke.

"That's horrible" was the only response that she could think of.

"It is, and preventing that from happening is where you come in. You see I created the program for Cerebro, and Magneto doesn't know how to. He has most of the rest of the machine built already, all he needs is the program. Which you, if given the right resources and persuasion, could create for him. As well as modify it so that it does not require a telepathic mutant to control it" Xavier turned towards the window. "And if that happens then I fear for the rest of humanity and for all of the mutants under my protection"

Amy opened her mouth to protest that there was no way that she could design something that complex, then she realized that she may just be able to. It was strange that she already had some ideas for how to create this powerful of a program.

"You know that you can do it, can't you" Xavier's voice shattered her extensive thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Yes" she replied, knowing that he would know what she was thinking anyway.

"Of course you know, you're a very bright young woman" he turned around to face her. "Could you please send Logan in and wait in the hall"

"Sure" she nodded and got up out of the chair, walking over to the door and pushing it open. The hallway was deserted, but it was midmorning and it was a school so probably all of the students were in class. The hallway wasn't truly deserted, the man from before was still there. She assumed that he was Logan, at least he had better be or she would look like a fool.

"Professor Xavier wants to see you" Amy said, cutting through the thick silence that hung through the air.

"Figured he might" and without another word he pushed open the door and walked into the office not even taking the cigar from his mouth.

"You're going to be fine, you just may be uncomfortable for a few days but that'll go away too" the doctor's gentle voice brought her back from her memory and made her realize her surroundings.

"Okay" she hopped off of the table and onto the floor, her leg protesting with jolts of pain. She ignored it and picked up the small bottle of painkillers.

"Come on kid, I've got to show you your room" Logan stated from where he was standing and leaning against the wall.

"I'm twenty-eight ergo, not a kid" Amy replied, walking over to the door. "But I would like to know where my room is"

* * *

Okay everyone, that ish chapter three. Yay one more chapter down, who knows how many to go. Remember I luffles all of my reviewers, so if you press the little purple button down thereI shall giveth you a Toad, Kurt, or Logan plushie. -holds plushies-. Review please! 


	4. Terror

Disclaimer: X-Men...own them? Nope, not in anyway...-dies- I don't own Kerri either, I probabaly should have said that last chappie but yeah, sorry Young Lady Nightcrawler...who she belongs to.

Assignment: Amy

by Erik's Eternal Bride

Summary: A brilliant computer programmer is nearly kidnapped by Toad and taken to the Xavier Institute until they can figure out why the Brotherhood wants her so badly. Is she a key part in Magneto's latest effort to destroy humanity? Perhaps she will even find love. Logan/OC

A/N Thanks for all the reviews people -huggles reviewers-. I hope you like this chapter, it certiantaly has some humorous parts to it, especially at the end. I'm glad people like my story, I just worry that I'm making Logan terribly OOC. Young Lady Nightcrawler doesn't seem to think so, but I would like to know what you think, so please review.

MyLogan's Better: No he's really not, but anyway thanks for the review. Even if you didn't really read the story, you better read it soon or else. Or else I shall not giveth you the plushie, you know you want the plushie...

Ink Angel: So you like the Toad plushie do you-gives life size Toad plushie- Nope no cliffies, I'm not that evil. I'm not like Young Lady Nightcrawler, who is plain evil. Anyway, I really liked your Toad story, hurry up on that compainion piece -pokes-.

* * *

The cold metal of the infirmary wall was pressed against Logan's back. He could feel it through his shirt, not that he really minded. After all that he had been through a little bit of cold wouldn't phase him at all. No, the cold wall was the least of his problems what was really bothering him was the girl sitting on the table in front of him.

Technically she wasn't really in front of him, she was more to his left, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Xavier was making him look after the girl. The one that they had rescued from the Brotherhood of Mutants, Amy. Logan had no desire to baby-sit some girl who would probably whine all the time and be a big pain in the ass; he really didn't like to baby-sit.

His cigar was still in his mouth, sitting there smoking away. With any other person it would kill them eventually, either that or seriously damage them, with him that wasn't the case. His body would repair itself just as fast as any cigar would destroy it. That was probably the reason he started to smoke anyway, he didn't really remember anymore, to try to destroy himself. It didn't work, whatever the motive was, now all that they did was to make his breath stink and cost him money.

He cast another glance at the girl, she was sitting on one of the examination tables, her legs hanging over the edge and her pants were rolled up to her thigh. There was a large bruise on her right leg, it looked like it hurt too. Logan wondered why the Brotherhood wanted her so badly, she wasn't even a mutant. He was sure that Xavier had told her, unless he figured that she could figure it out on her own; he was funny that way.

Kerri was telling the girl about the pain medication that she was giving her. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He was too busy studying the girl. Brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, they didn't tell Logan that much about the girl. What was really telling was him about her were her expressions, the kind of clothes she wore, and the way she carried herself. He considered himself a good judge of character, like on Scott for example, and from what he could tell she was one of those types who seem to be a child nearly all of their lives. She was very animated and expressive, and seemed to have an innocent air about her.

"You're going to be fine, you just may be uncomfortable for a few days but that'll go away too" the doctor's voice snapped Logan back from his study of the girl.

"Okay" he watched as she hopped off the table and wince slightly as she stood up, no doubt her giant bruise was giving her trouble.

"Come on kid, I've got to show you your room" he figured that the sooner he could get her to her room, the sooner that she would fall asleep and get out of his hair.

"I'm twenty-eight ergo, not a kid" Amy replied, which surprised Logan because he had figured that she would be younger than that and he would probably still call her a kid just because she didn't like it. "But I would like to know where my room is"

He ignored her and pushed off of the wall, walking out the door and into the lower levels of the school.

* * *

Nightmares, everyone has them; however, few remember them or choose to at all. All they can remember is a blind type of panic, one that only occurs when ones life is most certainly is in danger and a primal survival instinct kicks in. Those type of dreams don't happen very often for most. For Amy Wilson things were a little bit different, she had these types of dreams more often than most.

That what happened to her that night, she had one of those panic inducing dreams that she could never remember in the morning. She always wondered what they were about, what kind of dreams could give her such a feeling of panic? Like the one she was having right now. Anyone looking at her sleeping form wouldn't be able to tell that she was having a nightmare, she looked like she always did when she's sleeping.

The sky as turning a pale blue as the sun prepared to make it's daily trip across the sky. The bedroom was illuminated with light, revealing it's wood paneling and furniture. Amy was lying in a queen size bed, covered with dark blue blankets and appearing to be sleeping peacefully.

Sunlight was pouring into the room, lighter now as the sun peeked above the horizon. As a beam of light hit Amy in the face, waking her from her nightmare. She jerked awake, pushing herself across the bed and onto the floor. Her body landed with a loud thump that resonated throughout the room.

Amy looked around panic kingly, not recognizing her surroundings. After a moment she realized where she was and calmed down again, but still feeling the panic from her dream. She could hear her heart thumping rapidly inside her chest, it's rhythm slowly returning to normal as the gripping fear from her dream dissipated.

Another fear; however, was about to take it's place, as soon as she turned her head a little bit to the left. Which she did, as she placed her hand right next to it, only glancing at it for a second before emitting a high pitched scream and flinging herself away from it.

* * *

The piercing scream jolted Logan from his dream, not that he would know if it was good or bad; he didn't remember most of them anyway. What he really cared about was the scream that was coming from the adjoining room, Amy's room. He jumped out of his bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, just dashing out into the hall.

A second scream came from the closed door as Logan pushed it open, ripping the hinges from the wall. It slid into the room, crashing against the far wall and splintering into several pieces. Amy was sitting on the bed, clutching the sheets around her as she looked at something on the floor.

"What is it" he asked, going over to the bed and grabbing her shoulders.

"It...it's." her voice was trembling with fear.

"Tell me." he demanded shaking her slightly.

"It's a cockroach" she pointed to the floor. "Kill it, kill it" she chanted, still trembling.

"A cockroach? That's what's got you so worked up" Logan rolled his eyes and released her, walking over to the side of the bed where the offensive bug was scampering all over the floor.

"Yes, they're foul loathsome little creatures, those cockroaches" she shuddered, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can't believe you're so afraid of this" he nudged it with his bare foot, sending the bug running into a wall where it sat there, not moving.

"Just kill it okay" she pleaded, moving to the side of the bed that was the furthest away from the cockroach.

He briefly considered just leaving her with the bug to deal with it by herself, but he took a look at her and realized that the cockroach was really scaring her. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up a hardback book sitting on it. It was covered in a layer of dust, meaning that Amy had most certiantaly not read it at all. It must have been left behind by a previous inhabitant of the room.

The book fell on top of the cockroach, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Logan bent over and picked up the book.

"See, it's dead" he pointed to where the book had been, not bothering to actually look there.

"No it's not. It's still moving" she exclaimed, pointing at the cockroach still scurrying on the floor.

"Damn thing" he mumbled and dropped the book on it again. Upon picking it up one more time, he discovered that once again the roach had survived and was running away.

"I will get you" he threw the book at it this time, watching it miss it's intended target by a large distance. "Damn" he swore once again as it ran under the bed.

Rather frustrated, he pushed aside the bed, forgetting that it had an occupant. Amy gave a shriek of surprise as the entire bed moved, crashing against the wall and she was thrown up against it, colliding against the wood with a muffled thump.

By now Logan was kneeling on the floor banging the book on top of the cockroach, missing repeatedly and becoming rather frustrated. The roach was coming out of the conflict with Logan far better than any one had before, human or mutant, the Brotherhood might find this warrior quite useful. He had even seriously considered that he had a faulty book. After staring at the defective book for a moment, he threw it aside and forced his claws out.

He gave a battle cry as he pushed his metal claws into the wood floor, aiming for the cockroach. No surprise, he missed and the roach scampered away completely and thoroughly unharmed. This, however, left Logan's claws imbedded into the floor, and him unable to get them out.

"Help me" he turned to look at Amy, who was still sitting on the bed.

She didn't respond, she just started giggling. It seemed that she found the situation rather amusing, Logan, however, failed to see the humor in the situation. He was stuck to the ground and the only person in the room was laughing at him. He seriously wondered if everyone else in the school had suddenly gone deaf, surely someone would be able to hear him.

He raised his other hand from attempting to pull his claws out of the ground and raised his middle claw in an offensive gesture aimed at Amy. She just started giggling more and remained on the bed.'

"Listen kid, are you going to help me or not" he was growing angry now and after much tugging was able to get his claws out just in time to see the cockroach disappear through the open doorway.

* * *

That is it everyone, the chapter is over and the curtains are closing. -throws everyone plushies- There will be more fluff if you review, and more plushies. Of all varities, plushies for everyone. Just review please -puppy dog eyes-. 


	5. Conversations

Disclaimer: X-Men, yesh, me no owns them... Nope not at all -dies-

Assignment: Amy

by Erik's Eternal Bride

Summary: A brilliant computer programmer is nearly kidnapped by Toad and taken to the Xavier Institute until they can figure out why the Brotherhood wants her so badly. Is she a key part in Magneto's latest effort to destroy humanity? Perhaps she will even find love. Logan/OC

A/N: Well everyone, chapter 5 is here. And if Young Lady Nightcrawler isn't careful I'll catch up with her pretty soon, which is incentive for her to write that next chapter -glares-. Not much in the way of the Brotherhood plot happens in this chapter, I'm sorry to say. However, for those of you who like Amy/Logan then this will be a good chapter for you. There are lots of developements int his chappie, so what are you waiting for read on!

Young Lady Nightcrawler: Yesh, I can electrocute your Mortie, if you do not post chappie 8 soon. Or worse, I may give it to Stork or Hofia to examine, don't worry they'll just to the same thing to it that they did to Geeklove, actually you better worry. And Hofia better worry about Sara, that girl knows how to hide a body. Anyway-grabs Logan plushie- mwahhahahah he is mine now!

tina: Glad to know that I made you feel better. I know what it's like to have a crappy day, and here is more of the story. There's not so much humor in this chapter but there's more romantic developments.

Stableperson: Yesh, I am updating soon, which is now. By the way do you like horses? I know a lot of people that ride them.

Dory Shotgun: Thanks I'm glad you liketh my story. Chocolate? Okay -gives chocolate- Chocolate is good, it helps people become hyper. And when I'm hyper stuff like this chapter happens. So be happy for chocolate.

flapjack101: Thanku -bows- thanks for the compliment, I'm surprised people actually like this story. Reviewers keep me writing, that and the fact that I want to know what happens next. Because I really don't know, I know about as much about chapter 6 as you do.

* * *

The day had not gotten off to a very good start, not in any sense of the word. First Amy had a nightmare, then there was what she had decided to refer to as the "cockroach incident" and now Logan was pretty angry at her. She really didn't see why, it's not like she told him to stick his claws into the floor. Nope, he made that intelligent decision for himself. She was starting to wonder if all those cigars that he smoked were starting to influence his brain.

She had heard that he healed really fast, but she wondered if that applied to his brain; if he even had one. Perhaps is was a shriveled up walnut just bouncing around inside his head. This thought quite amused Amy and before she even realized it she was laughing out loud.

"What's so funny this time? Someone else get stuck in the floor" Logan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No I was just thinking about walnuts" she smiled, knowing full well that he would not understand. It would be her little joke.

They were both sitting in the kitchen, after the fiasco with the cockroach Amy had gotten dressed and they had both gone downstairs to get breakfast. On the way they had passed some of the students walking in the hallways wondering what all the commotion upstairs was about. It took all of Amy's self control not to burst out laughing when she heard them talking about it in hushed tones.

Logan rose out of his chair and walked over to the refrigerator, opening the door and scanning it's contents. After a few moments of futile searching he closed the door and turned to look at her.

"How come there's never any beer" he complained.

"Maybe because this is a school" Amy replied, smugly.

"That's exactly why there should be some" he stated, walking over to the cupboard where the soda was stored.

"What kind of school did you go to" she asked. He turned to look at her, his face suddenly becoming serious.

"I can't remember" he said, a hint of sadness in his voice, placing his hand inside of the cupboard and pulling out a soda.

"That has to suck" she drummed her fingers on the tabletop.

"I try not to think about it" he paused almost as if he was going to say something else but decided not to. He put his hand inside the cupboard again and pulling out a second soda. "Do you want one"

"Yes, please" she grabbed the can of soda that he threw to her. "Thanks" she smiled.

"No problem" he returned to the table and sat down across from him.

"So what kind of school did you go to? Can't have been a very good one" he said, taking a sip from his drink.

"I went to public school, in upstate New York." she said, nonchalantly.

"You must have hated it" he replied, taking another sip of his soda.

"How do you figure that" she asked, taken a bit off guard.

"You're trying too hard to make it seem as if you don't care" Logan said, setting his soda back down on the table; he didn't bother putting it on a coaster regardless of the fact that there was one about a foot away from where his soda was.

"Yeah, I never did like school. It was a cruel, cruel world" she tried to open her can, trying to pull the tab up and failing miserably.

"Here" he reached across the table to grab the can from her hand. For a single moment their hands brushed against each others. Amy felt an almost electrical shock travel from the point where their skin made contact, for one brief moment their eyes met and she was sure that they both could feel it. Even though she wasn't precisely sure what it was.

He effortlessly popped the tab off and gave the soda back to her, setting it on the table in front of her.

"Thanks" she smiled and grabbed the soda, lifting it to her mouth to take a large sip.

"I would hope you like your job better than you liked school" he commented.

"I do, my office is horrible and most of the people I work with I hate, but I love what I do" she smiled, taking another large sip of soda.

"That's now going anywhere you know" he said, commenting the way she was gulping down her soda.

"I usually don't have much time to eat, it's a habit" she took another sip of soda, smaller this time.

"So how do you like being an X-Man" Amy asked, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head in the palms of her hands.

"It's fine, I guess. It's a hell of lot better than what was before" he said, staring off into space blankly.

"What was that" she asked, curiously.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me" he replied, brusquely.

And after that there was uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The library was quiet, Amy imagined there wouldn't be many students in there on the weekends. From her experiences in school she figured they would avoid it like the plague. Upon opening the large doors that were made out of the same type of wood as the rest of the school, she discovered that she was correct. There was no one inside, just the many shelves of books, some tables and an assortment of chairs.

She walked over to the bookshelf located on the wall adjacent to the door and started browsing. Most of the books were older, probably twenty or thirty years old. Many of them were what people considered classics. She hated most of the classics, found them boring and dull. Her fingers roaming on the spines of the books soon located one of the few classics that she enjoyed.

It had a red spine with the name of the title and it's author written in black. Amy smiled and pulled the book off of the shelf. Then she noticed something was sitting behind the spot where the book had been. She reached her hand in the vacant space left by the book and grabbed onto it. It was a necklace, a silver chain with a black rose charm on it. She placed the book down on the table that was to her left and examined the necklace more closely. The black rose was some type of stone with silver for the stem.

Amy wondered what to do with it, she wondered for a moment; then she slipped the necklace into her pocket and vowed that she would tell Xavier later, when he had some free time. After deciding that, she picked up her book and picked one of the chairs to sit down in.

She opened the book, instantly being confronted with that book smell that she enjoyed so much. It was common theory that people who worked with computers all day preferred electronic ways of reading books, but Amy disagreed with that. Computers had too many problems to be relied on for reading a good book, they could crash, freeze, and a number of other things. Those could be rather bad if you were in a good part of the book and now had to find a hard copy to read. Working with computers, she learned that they weren't very reliable and made her appreciate books even more. Plus books had that book smell, it was almost nostalgic; bringing her memories of staying at their house in Maine over the summer.

They had shared that house with three other families all who took rotating turns being up there. It was a fairly large house and only a couple of miles away from the beach. However, what Amy had loved about it was the large library, every year there were more books left by the three other families. Taking a book to the beach and reading it there was something that she did often. They always returned to the library with a slightly salty smell in addition to the old book smell. Even though the books here didn't have that slight salty smell they still brought back memories of the various summers there.

She shook off those memories, even though they were good ones, she had a book that she wanted to read; regardless of the fact that she had read it several times before. So, she turned to the first chapter, still inhaling the book smell, and began to read.

* * *

Logan was looking for Amy, he couldn't find her. Which was rather bad because he was supposed to be looking after her, and how could he do that if she was hiding from him. He stopped randomly searching the rooms after he found two of the students engaging in activities that weren't appropriate for a school. He didn't really care though; let them make their own damn mistakes. Besides he wasn't even a teacher here, sure sometimes they made him watch over lunch, all the students were frightened of him, but that didn't make him a teacher in any sense of the word.

He paused for a moment, outside the library. He briefly considered that she might be in there, she seemed like an intelligent lady, but she was more of the computer type so he turned to go to the computer lab. That was when he heard a noise through the wooden doors, it sounded like a book hitting the floor. He figured, what the hell, he's look inside anyway because there was most definitely someone in there.

He pushed open the doors and found the person whom he had been looking for sitting in one of the chairs, a book lying at her feet. She was asleep, it looked like she had fallen asleep reading and her book had fallen to the floor. She did look pretty uncomfortable and would probably have a sore neck when she woke up, if he just left her there. There was a couch pushed up against the wall that didn't currently hold a bookshelf.

Logan walked over to where Amy was in the chair and picked up her sleeping form. She made a soft mewling sound of protest when he lifted her up into his arms. He smiled and had to suppress a laugh, he didn't knew that she could mew. He had to admit though, she looked adorable when she was sleeping.

He walked over to where the couch was and laid her body down on it. Subconsciously she shivered, and curled up into a ball. Logan looked around and picked up a blanket that was draped over one of the chairs. He placed it over Amy's body and watched as she stretched out. He found it surprising that she was as animated when she was asleep as when she was awake.

Back over where she had been sitting he picked up the book that she had been reading, The Phantom of the Opera. He had never read it, but he knew what it was about. He didn't figure her the type for horror stories. He placed the book on a table and sat down in a chair that was facing the couch, just watching Amy sleep.

* * *

That is chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did like writing it-smile- fluff! Anyway, I hope you all are happy with the speed that I am updating, I know it's not that fast but I'm trying my best. Review please, and chapter 6 will come all that much quicker. 


	6. Kidnap

Disclaimer: Do I need to spell it out for all of you? Fine I DO NOT OWN X-MEN, there; happy? By the way Olivia belongs to Young Lady Nightcrawler, read her story to find out about her.

Assignment: Amy

by Erik's Eternal Bride

Summary: A brilliant computer programmer is nearly kidnapped by Toad and taken to the Xavier Institute until they can figure out why the Brotherhood wants her so badly. Is she a key part in Magneto's latest effort to destroy humanity? Perhaps she will even find love. Logan/OC

A/N: Readers of Young Lady Nightcrawler's Kopie Liebe will enjoy this chapter rather a lot, especially if they like the main parring. -hint-. I just put them in this chappie to fill some space and to make YLN happy. I will write chapter 7 as soon as I get done with writing these author's notes. I post chapters too quickly don't I, I just love to write them too much. -dies- Anyway, I should get started in chapter 7, I want to catch up to YLN. -evil laugh-

* * *

People know when they're being watched, the hair on the back of their neck stands up and they get the eeriest feeling. It can even be sensed when the person being watched is sleeping. Usually they wake up but don't open their eyes, waiting to see if they can figure out who is watching them. It's strange human behavior and is a mysterious phenomenon. 

Amy knew, even though she was asleep she knew that someone was watching her. In her dream a pair of eyes seemed to follow her wherever she went. She didn't remember the rest of the dream, only that it wasn't a nightmare, except for those eyes. She couldn't have told you what color they were or anything about them, she only knew that they were there.

That eerie feeling of being watched carried over to the conscious world when she woke up. She didn't open her eyes, she was trying to maintain the guise of sleep. Immediately she knew that something was wrong, she was lying down. She hadn't gone to sleep lying down, she was positive that she had been sitting in a chair. And she was absolutely sure that there hadn't been a blanket over her. There was only one explanation for this turn of events, someone had picked her up and put her here. And there could only be one person who would do that, Logan.

"You might as well open your eyes, I know you're not asleep," her suspicions were confirmed when she heard his voice.

"How did you know?" she asked, opening her eyes and sitting up on the couch.

"You breathe differently when you're asleep," he commented. "Why were you hiding from me in here?"

"I wasn't hiding from you," she said, pushing the blanket off of her. "I came in here to read,"

"Yea, I saw," he gestured to the red book. "The Phantom of the Opera. Funny I never pictured you as one for horror novels."

"It's not just a horror novel, it's a romance too," she said getting off of the couch to go pick up the book. "It's about Christine's fascination with the Phantom but her love for Raoul. Of course there's a horror aspect to it as well, the Phantom is rather evil."

"Sounds fun," he said, still facing the couch.

"It's one of my favorite books," she stated, bringing it back to where she had been sitting.

"I'm not one for reading," Logan responded, putting his hands behind his head. "Are you hungry?"

"It's not time for lunch yet, is it?" she asked, looking around for a clock.

"It's 1 o' clock, so no it isn't really time for lunch," he got up out of his chair. "But I want something to eat none the less,"

"Okay, you go eat. I don't feel like getting up," she leaned back and opened her book.

"I have to be around you, so you're coming," he replied.

"Well I am too lazy to get up, I'm still tired," she turned the page, not looking up.

"Fine then," he walked over to where she was sitting. Then he lifted Amy into his arms, and turned to walk out of the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Have you gone mad," she tried vainly to get out of his grasp.

"I'm hungry. It's no use, you're mine," he tightened his grip on her just to make sure.

"Let me down," she exclaimed trying to push him away.

"No you're just going to run back to your couch and I'll have to pick you up again," he replied, pushing open the doors and walked into the hallway with a squirming girl in his grasp.

"Just put me down I can walk," she had stopped struggling now, deciding it wasn't worth it.

"I don't trust you," he replied, walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

In the hallway there were four students snickering at the absurdidity of the situation. The tough looking Logan was carrying a girl in his arms, it looked like something out of a wild west romance novel. One of the ones where the outlaw kidnaps the girl and they fall in love, it did look quite amusing.

"Shut the hell up," he said to them, glaring as he passed. This did nothing to stop the snickering and Logan was glad to find that they were at the kitchen already.

Relieved he pushed open the door and hoped that no one was in there. Apparently wishes weren't kittens today and there were two people already in the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" the girl asked, giggling as he leaned forward.

"You have ice cream on your nose," he replied in his heavy German accent. He leaned forward and licked the blob of green ice cream off of the girl's nose, leaving his tongue there for a split second before lowering his mouth to cover hers.

"So, Olivia, is the incredible Nightcrawler incredible in other ways than his powers?" Logan asked, walking into the kitchen and setting Amy down.

"Finally," she said, not that pleased to be out of his arms though.

"I apologize, I did not realize that you were there," the blue mutant said, pulling away from Olivia, who had gone red.

"You didn't answer my question Olivia," he addressed the mutant smiling.

"Leave them alone Logan," Amy handed him a soda.

"You never have any fun do you?" he replied, still taking the soda from her hands.

"I don't embarrass people," she said, taking a sip from her own can.

"Of course you don't. Good girls don't do that kinds of stuff," he said, walking over to the table.

"Whatever," she walked over to the cupboard and got out some chips. "Want some?" she asked Logan, showing him the bag.

"Sure, oh yeah could you make me a sandwich?" he asked, turning to look at her.

The loaf of bread thrown at his head pretty much answered that question.

* * *

The President of the United States of America was a very important man. Meaning that he had to deal with very important issues, such as this mutant problem. Publicly he stated that he wasn't going to do anything like reinstate the mutant registration act. However, behind closed doors there was a completely different story going on. 

"How soon General Ward?" he asked the man sitting in front of him.

"A week, then we can move in," he replied, sliding a file across the desk. "A list of everyone who knows,"

"All of them can be trusted?" he asked as he looked over the small list, not recognizing many of the names.

"Yes, sir. Each and every one. We will have Charles Xavier's school captured soon enough," he stated, as the president handed him the file back.

"Good, you are dismissed," he smiled and leaned back in his chair, glad that the mutant problem was finally being taken care of.

* * *

I'm really sorry for putting out such a short chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything else that I could put in this one. I hope you like this one. Please review, so I can have the next chapter out tommorow. Otherwise I might have to wait a while, I will be pretty busy. But If I have reviews I might be motivated to not be so busy... -wink- Still giving out plushies and chocolate! 


	7. Seductions

Disclaimer:Dont...want..to...write...clever...disclaimer...want...to...write...story I don't own X-Men...

Assignment: Amy

by Erik's Eternal Bride

Summary: A brilliant computer programmer is nearly kidnapped by Toad and taken to the Xavier Institute until they can figure out why the Brotherhood wants her so badly. Is she a key part in Magneto's latest effort to destroy humanity? Perhaps she will even find love. Logan/OC

* * *

They were in the library, again. Logan couldn't help but remember what had happened the last time they had both been in the library, it had ended with him carrying her out to the kitchen. It caused a smile to creep across his face, he was able to supress it after a moment. She didn't see, she was too absorbed in her book, The Phantom of the Opera again.

She was reading a book, and he was reading a magazine, a motorcycle magazine. Actually reading wouldn't be that good of a word to describe his activity, he was more just looking at the pictures and wondering what type of bike he could get if he traded in Scott's bike. Not that Scott would even know about it, until he came home with the new mortorcycle. He nearly laughed out loud at the look on his face.

That guy was spending way too much time with that bike, he was making so many upgrades on it that Logan would make a fortune if he sold it. It was a good idea in theory, given how much he disliked the guy, but he could never do it. That guy had been through enough in the past year. That thought brought his mind back to a certian red haired doctor. He really shouldn't go there, but he did anyway. It had been over a year but whenever he thought about her it made the pain come back fresh.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, she must have noticed the pained expression on his face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he replied, looking back down at his magazine.

"Can't have been very good thoughts," she said in a concerned tone.

"No, not very good ones at all," he said sadly, turning the page.

"Want to talk about it?' she asked hopefully.

"Nah, I'm okay, happened a while ago," he said, not looking up from his magazine.

"Okay," she said and returned to her book. "Then what do you feel like talking about?"

"We have to talk about someting?" he replied, messing with her. "I wasn't aware of that,"

"Unless you want to sit in silence," she stated. "I didn't figure you the type to be able to keep his mouth shut for very long,"

"Well I didn't figure ya to be the type to go very long without making some kinda smart remark," he retorted.

"So where does that leave us?" she asked.

"Annoyed maybe," he said, having completely forgotten his magazine.

"Perhaps," she smiled. "Or maybe two people who talk entirely too much,"

"Better than silence," he said, smiling now too.

"Yeah, but then there's the danger of saying too much,"

"Or too little,"

"Of course,"

* * *

Standing in the kitchen she can't help but miss her labtop. Her nice thin black notebook. They have computers here, but almost her entire life is on her labtop. Most people would find that pathetic, to have some of the most important things in your life be on a computer. But she felt that it was sensible not to be scattered all over an entire house, having it all in one place was better. Then again it could be lost. Or left in an office when a certian green mutant decided that kidnapping her would be a good idea.

They were having dinner, Logan and her, having decided to wait until after all of the students had finished grabbing something to eat. And she was starving, about ready to eat the damn table. She was making them something, sometimes she felt so domestic, and she had settled on making hot dogs after remembering Logan mentioning that he liked them earlier that day.

"So what are ya makin'?" the mutant in question asked, coming up behind her and peering over her shoulder. "Hog dogs? Yum,"

"You said you liked them," she replied, ripping open the packaging.

"That's sweet of ya, makin' something because I said I liked it," he remarked, laughing a little. "You'd make a good housewife,"

"I have no intention of being a housewife, good or otherwise," she turned around to put the hot dogs in the microwave and coming face to face to Logan.

"Relax," he said putting his hand on her upper arm. "It was a compliment,"

"Not a very good one," she replied, placing the dogs in the microwave.

"Maybe not, I'm not very good at giving them," he smiled.

She smiled and snickered, turning back around to get plates. Her arm stretched out towords the cabnet to grab them, she was average height for a woman but the cabnet was really high up and she just couldn't reach the cursed plates.

"Damn plates," she said, frustrated.

"I'll get them," Logan reached over her head to grab hold of the plates, his upper body pressed against Amy's back. She held her breath enjoying the contact between them, even if two layers of clothing seperated them. She could even smell him, he smelled like trees, his scent conjured up images of a winter forest with perhaps a wolf howling or some such nonsense.

He pulled down two of the elusive plates, placing them in front of her, still pressed up against her.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Ya scared?" he asked, placing his hand on her side. "Of me?"

"No," she replied, leaning back into his chest.

BAMF! The loud teleporting noise caused both of them to recoil and seperate from each other as a blue mutant appeared in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "Am I interrupting something, Logan?"

"No," he replied quickly.

"Olivia just wanted me to get her some soda," he explained.

"Here," Logan said, throwing the soda at him, it hit his chest and he caught it.

"Danka," and with that he bamfed out.

Amy reached into another cupboard and pulled out some hot dog buns and mustard and ketcup, placing them neatly on the countertop next to the plates. The microwave made it's annoying ding! noise and stated that the hot dogs were done.

"I'll get them," he repeated his line from before and grabbed the plates, taking them over to the microwave and placing the plump hot dogs on their surface. They rolled around a bit as he carryed them back down to the counter. "How many do you want?"

"Just one, please," she said, turning around to face him.

"Four for me then," he stated.

"You eat a lot," she commented, handing him four buns.

"You're very observant." he said, putting mustard and ketchup on the dogs.

"And you really shouldn't eat so much," she stated. "You might get a gut," she poked him in the stomach a couple of times. He grabbed her hand.

"Stop that," he said, still holding onto her hand. "No I wont,"

"How do you know?" she allowed him to keep her hand in his.

"I just wont. Drop it," he brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"You smell like cigars," she stated, smelling is breath.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she taunted him.

"Maybe I wont let you go until you tell me," he placed his hand on her stomach forching her against the edge of the countertop.

"What is it with you and keeping me prisoner?" she asked, not even bothering to try and get away.

"I'm a possesive guy," he said. "Now are ya going to tell me or not,"

"Why do you want to know do badly?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I don't really. It's just fun with mess with ya," he replied, letting her go and walking over to the table.

"You're very strange," she commented as she brought her dinner over to the table.

"I know," he replied.

"I wish I had my labtop," she stated, when she reached the table and sat down opposite of Logan.

"Where is it?" he asked, taking a large bite of one of his hot dogs.

"At my office," she replied, taking a much smaller bite of one of hers.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully as a plan was already formulating in his mind.

* * *


End file.
